


Death by Yuuri

by madam_president



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5 times 1 time, Clumsy!Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Innocent!Yuuri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_president/pseuds/madam_president
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov was in love with Yuuri Katsuki. Often times so in love that he found himself dumbfounded at the sight of his one and only fiance. This led to many accidents on account of his distraction. Though Yuuri is not exactly immune to Viktor's charms and has found himself in a few accidents too. 5 times Viktor hurt himself because of Yuuri, and 1 time Yuuri hurt himself because of Viktor.





	Death by Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safety Hazards in St. Petersburg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631922) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> This is my first fic ever so please be gentle.:) Please consider leaving me some love in the comments down below. This fic was inspired by Safety Hazards in St.Petersberg by lucycamui. Her writing is absolutely incredible. Enjoy!

Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov were head over heels in love with each other. So, when Yuuri moved to St. Petersburg to train with Viktor it was obvious that Yuuri would move in with Viktor. What Viktor didn’t expect was to see was the death of himself by the ball of adorableness that was Katsuki Yuuri.

For the first few weeks Yuuri only had a few things with him as the rest were being shipped to him from across the continent. This resulted in more than a few instances of Viktor waking up to find Yuuri making breakfast with only his boxers and an old shirt of Viktor’s on.

Viktor had woken up to find the bed cold and he smell of bacon clinging to the air. He rolled over and nearly fell out of the bed before he got up to go investigate what his beautiful fiancé was up to. He padded into the kitchen to find Yuuri standing at the stove humming what he assumed was a Japanese pop song and swaying his hips slightly to the beat. Yuuri had been dressed in one of Viktor’s old shirts that swallowed him whole and a pair of boxers decorated with cherry blossoms.

 Viktor made his way over to Yuuri only to stub his toe on the counter and then step on Makkachin’s paw and nearly kill him too. Yuuri whipped around to see what in the world happened only to see poor Viktor on the ground apologizing profusely to their dog all the while cradling his foot. He made his way over to Viktor to help him up and make sure the dog was okay.

He looked down on their mess of appendages and asked, “Are you okay, Vitya?”

Viktor chuckled at himself and accepted Yuuri’s now extended arms and hoisted himself up to be greeted with a soft smile on Yuuri’s face which was his own amusement at Viktor’s antics. Viktor nearly melted.

Yuuri turned back to the stove to finish his neglected bacon and hopefully put some food in their stomachs before another long day of practice. Viktor came behind him and wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and settled his head on his shoulder. Yuuri grinned.

                                                                                                                                    -

The second time that Viktor nearly died because of Yuuri was just after his fiancé finished his performance at the World Championships. Yuuri had just had the performance of a lifetime in the free skate and Viktor was sure that he had just broken another world record.

Yuuri skated off the ice after picking up a Makkachin plushie and was putting his skate guards so he could make his way to the kiss and cry. He looked up to see Viktor standing there still in his costume having just finished his performance before Yuuri and smiling from ear to ear. Yuuri straightened up. He had a flush on his face from just having completed his routine and was grinning from ear to ear right back at him. Viktor pulled Yuuri into a soul crushing hug.

Viktor and Yuuri made their way over to the kiss and cry. They sat down and Yuuri clutched his hand in nervous anxiety his grin having vanished earlier. That’s when the judges announced Yuuri’s score.

124.78. That score nearly exceeded Yurio’s record by 6 points and moved Yuuri into gold medal position having been the last performer of the day. Yuuri would continue on in the competition to score a 222.89 breaking all the world records in men’s singles figure skating.

Later when they were standing on the medal podium Viktor having claimed silver narrowly beating Yurio by just a few points, Yuuri leaned down with a smirk and whispered in Viktor’s ear, “Would you look at that Vitya. I’m finally on _top_.”

Needless to say, Viktor can indeed confirm that it hurt like hell when he toppled off the back of the podium from shock.

                                                                                                                                   -

The third time Katsuki Yuuri nearly killed Viktor was when they were getting ready for the banquet after Viktor’s last Grand Prix Final. Yuuri had been in the bathroom getting dressed after taking a shower while Viktor was sat on their bed enjoying some M&Ms as a reward for his second-place finish next to Yuuri who had won yet again for the second year in a row.

That’s when Viktor’s now husband walked out of the bathroom, his hair a wet tangled mess, his cheeks flushed, and with yet again only a pair of boxers on. He moved his hand to scratch the back of his head giving Viktor a better view of his toned body.

At that point, the stories differ, Viktor swears that he only got a tickle in his throat and coughed before pointing out to Yuuri that his suit was indeed hanging up in the wardrobe just over _there._

Yuuri swears on his life and his family’s inn that Viktor toke one look at him and choked on a M&M for nearly five minutes before Yuuri was finally able to get out using the Heimlich Maneuver. Then the two went on a nearly 30-minute scavenger hunt for Yuuri’s suit that ended up being right where Viktor had placed in the wardrobe for safe keeping without telling Yuuri.

                                                                                                                                    -

The fourth time Viktor had a near death experience because of Yuuri was when they were lying in bed in their St. Petersburg apartment. They had been given a rare day off only a couple of weeks before Viktor’s final competition ever. The World Championships. Yakov had grumbled something about him not wanting the boys to work too hard before the competition and they had jumped on the opportunity to stay home and sleep in.

Yuuri had been curled into Viktor’s side now for over an hour. He turned so he could get a good look at Viktor who was scrolling through his phone texting Christophe about his friend’s upcoming wedding. Yuuri had wanted to bring up the topic of maybe starting a family with Viktor after this season since he was retiring. He was nervous about how Viktor might respond since the topic of having children together had never really came up in their yearlong marriage. 

Despite his nerves Yuuri decided to get straight to the point and just spit it out.

“Vitya, what do you think about starting a family after this season,” asked Yuuri.

Viktor was so shocked that he dropped his phone straight down on his nose, breaking it. Which resulted in a four-hour hospital visit where he had to have a splint placed on his nose for the next 4 weeks.

                                                                                                                                    -

The fifth time that Yuuri nearly murdered his husband was when Yuuri was snuggling with him on in bed after a long day of practice. He had been exhausted as he was getting older and having a harder time with keeping up with the other competitors. Their 3-year-old daughter came running to them and jumped on top of them after having supposed to have been asleep in bed.

Yuuri smiled at her and started tickling her sides and caused her to collapse in a fit of giggles. Viktor grinned at his family fondly and joined in with their tickle fight. Soon they were all giggling. Viktor moved to look at Yuuri who was absolutely glowing with a huge smile on his face and a light in his eyes only reserved for their daughter. While Viktor was distracted his daughter had taken it upon herself to tackle her papa causing him to fall off the bed.

That tumble resulted in another trip to the hospital where the doctor informed Viktor that he had fractured his wrist in the fall. Their daughter had felt so bad she insisted on kissing his boo-boo at least 10 times. Yuuri had made a joke about Viktor’s proneness to injury which earned him an eye roll. And Viktor had been forced to bear another 6 weeks in a splint because of Yuuri Katsuki.

                                                                                                                                     -

Despite Yuuri’s uncanny ability to make Viktor injury himself because of his antics. Yuuri himself was not immune to the charm of Viktor Nikiforov himself. This was especially true on their wedding day.

Viktor and Yuuri had decided on a modern wedding with elements of traditional Japanese and Russian weddings. All their friends and family had gathered to see the two’s nuptials. With Phichit standing in as Yuuri’s best man and Christophe serving as Viktor’s. Yurio had even given up and was their flower boy.

As Yuuri walked down the aisle he caught Viktor’s eye and was totally blown away. The man had been wearing a white tuxedo that complimented his silver hair that sweep across his eyes that were currently sparkling. Yuuri had been so in awe that he didn’t realize he had drifted slightly to the left and as he reached the end of the aisle he tripped over Yakov’s leg that was spread out slightly.

Yuuri ended up sprawling on the floor in front of Viktor who was holding back a laugh that eventually escaped and spread across the room like a wild fire. Yuuri groaned and sat up. Viktor reached down to help him up and he take his place across from his very soon to be husband.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
